


La punizione del Boss

by Lady_Atena, Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Commenti cattivi, Fissazioni, Gen, Missing Moments, Negozi, OOC, Offese, Piromania, Shopping, Tematiche delicate, Varia - Freeform, omicidi, omofobia, punizione, transfobia, what if!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lussuria decide di portare Xanxus a fare shopping, ma non tutti riescono a vedere di buon occhio il Sole dei Varia.Quando poi gli insulti si fanno pesanti, la conclusione può essere solo una.





	La punizione del Boss

Il rumore di tacchi che risuonava nel negozio era coperto dal brusio di voci tutt'intorno.  
La luce giallina del neon era resa soffusa da quella solare che filtrava dalla vetrina.  
“Vedrai, ti piaceranno le cose che vendono qui, Boss” disse Lussuria con voce trillante.  
Raggiunse la commessa e le sorrise.  
“Vorremmo vedere delle camicie” disse gentilmente.  
Alcuni clienti si allontanarono e uno, dai cappelli ingrigiti, si mise dietro la donna. La commessa osservò i tacchi, spostò lo sguardo sulla borsetta del Varia e arricciò il naso.  
“Guarda questo” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Notò Xanxus alle sue spalle e schioccò la lingua sul palato riconoscendo una delle piume di pappagallo tra i suoi capelli.  
“La prego di farsi indietro. La sua puzza mi fa scappare i clienti” mentì con tono acido, rivolta a Lussuria.  
Quest'ultimo accentuò il sorriso, si portò una mano sul petto, facendo ondeggiare la borsetta.  
“La stessa puzza che ha portato quel cliente lì a occhieggiarmi?” domandò, indicando un uomo seminascosto da un manichino.  
Quest'ultimo finse un colpo di tosse, arrossendo.  
< Non è colpa mia se sembra una donna facile > si disse.  
L'uomo dietro la commessa inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Certo che ne dici di cose senza senso. Fai schifo conciato in quel modo” sibilò indicando i pantaloni aderenti di Lussuria.  
“Hai ragione, con questo caldo dovrei sfoggiare il mio fisico in bikini” sussurrò Lussuria.  
Mosse il capo facendo ondeggiare il suo ciuffo verde.  
“Perché non ti curi, mostro?” chiese un giovane cliente.  
Lussuria batté il tacco per terra.  
“Senti gioia, se non moderi i termini ti sfondo la testa con il tacco” minacciò con voce stridula.  
“Non abbiamo abiti per lei” ringhiò la commessa.  
“Tesoro cara, la camicia è per il mio Boss. Peace and love, gente” rispose Lussuria, premendosi gli occhiali sul viso.  
“Solo delinquenti e accattoni depravati possono frequentare uno come te” disse il cliente dietro la commessa.  
Lussuria impallidì, aggrottando la fronte. Xanxus voltò lentamente il capo distogliendo lo sguardo da un manichino vestito di bianco con ai piedi delle scarpe con i tacchi a spillo, sollevò gli occhi cremisi sull'uomo dietro la commessa e infilò le mani dentro l'enorme cappotto che gli ricadeva largo sul corpo muscoloso.  
“Feccia ... sto cominciando ad annoiarmi” avvisò.  
Lussuria giocherellò con la propria borsetta.  
“Questi inetti sperano di rientrare nei miei interessi senza essere ancora sepolti e non rispettano i Vongola. Lo trovo estremamente seccante” si lamentò.  
La commessa impallidì ed un uomo fece una smorfia disgustata. Un giovane con la divisa della sicurezza si avvicinò a Lussuria, gli mise la mano sulla spalla.  
“La commessa le ha già detto che quelli come lei non sono i benvenuti. Lasci il negozio senza ulteriori resistenze” minacciò.  
Xanxus strinse le labbra, le iridi cremisi brillarono.  
“Se sei seccato, vuol dire che questo posto non ti mancherà” decretò.  
Tirò fuori di scatto la pistola e sparò al ragazzo in divisa, forandogli il cranio con un proiettile da una parte all'altra. Risuonarono diverse urla e la commessa corse verso l'uscita, travolgendo un manichino.  
“Lo sapevo che doveva essere il suo protettore” ringhiò l'uomo che si era trovato alle spalle della commessa fino a poco prima.  
Xanxus poggiò la mano sul bancone tra lui e l'uomo, lo rovesciò con uno scatto violento sul pavimento; alcuni oggetti caddero in terra rotolando sul pavimento, coprendo il suono delle urla. Xanxus puntò la pistola verso l'uomo che ora aveva di fronte, ghignò cattivo piegando il capo di lato.  
“La tua colpa è aver insultato il mio migliore amico” disse.  
Sparò dritto al centro della fronte dell'uomo, uno schizzo di sangue bagnò i capelli grigiastri del cadavere mentre si accasciava al suolo. Lussuria sorrise.  
“E il Cielo dei Vongola” bisbigliò.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia s’ispira, anche se in modo molto libero, ad un fatto realmente accaduto e a cui Milady_Silvia ha assistito. Questa storia è stata scritta a quattro mani da me e lei in “onore” della giornata contro la bifobia, la transfobia e l’omofobia.  
> La storia non vuole suggerire in alcun modo di sparare in fronte a tutti i suddetti omo-bi-transfobici, ma di rispondere sempre a tono sì.  
> Love is love, ed il corpo è solo nostro.  
> Nessuno ha diritto di giudicare, criticare o discriminare scelte che non capisce.  
> E speriamo che prima o poi lo si capisca.


End file.
